


There's a Ghost in my Bed!

by Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Masturbation, Oz is horny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, everyone is horny, oz loves boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: Oz and the rest of the Color Squad have moved into their own place!  Maybe now that he's not living with his parents Oz can finally get a lover.  Or at least he can rub one out in peace, right?





	There's a Ghost in my Bed!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a mindless smut fic for the sake of smut. It's super vanilla, but really Oz and Polly are already so hot they're already equal to some pretty hard core kinks. Also, remember to practice safe sex, everyone!  
Also, how is this almost as long as my plot and characters based fic?

This was it! This was Oz’s real first step into adulthood: moving out of his parents’ house! Sure, it wasn't exclusively his place, but he was sharing it with his three closest friends. Only by pooling their money together where they able to afford this place, which -being honest- was hardly a dream home. 

It was nearly three stories tall, but it was old and wasn't exactly well cared for. Apparently the previous owner had been an old woman, and she hadn't done a lot to maintain the place. The white paint was chipping, the windows needed to be replaced before winter, and apparently you weren't supposed to flush the upstairs toilet while the washing machine was running. Still, the price they got seemed pretty cheap, especially in this economy. Plus, it was a short walk away from their university.

Oz set a cardboard box on the floor, and slumped against the bed, wiping his brow. He had chosen the room on the third floor, since it was quiet and out of the way. After carrying up all his worldly possessions, he was having second thoughts. Not only was it stuffy, but after going up the stairs as least a dozen times, his legs were aching. It was just fortunate that Brian helped him carry up his new mattress before he had to go to work. 

“I brought the tunes!” Vicky cried, entering the room.

In her arms she carried a smaller box with a radio balanced on top. She set the box down near one of the out lets, and found the plug. Oz lifted his hand, ready to warn Vicky about plugging things into the outlets. They didn't know if they worked, or if it'd short out the power or electrocute her. Though, that would probably be good for Vicky. The radio turned on, playing some bland pop tune.

“It worked! Now we can party!” Vicky said, standing up and doing a little dance. 

“Actually, I think this is enough for tonight.” Oz said. 

“Don't you want me to help you put stuff away?” Vicky asked.

“It's fine. I got it.” Oz said.

The shadow man had gotten up, and was plugging in the fan. Now that he knew the outlets were safe, he might as well try to cool down. The room only had one window, which was already open, vainly trying to let in a breeze. The space wasn't large, enough room for a bed (which was why he needed a new mattress) and a desk, both of which where there before they moved in, and some shelves built into the wall. 

“Are you sure you want to stay up here?” Vicky asked, uncharacteristically quiet. 

“It's a little out of the way, but I'll get used to it.” Oz said. 

“I mean... It's a little creepy.” Vicky said. 

Oz turned to look at her. Those large blue eyes held a soberness to them. 

“I think you've been working too hard, I swear you carried more boxes than Brian did.” Oz said.

“Only because he carried the bigger stuff! Really though, this room feels weird.” Vicky said.

“I think it's nice. It's quiet.” Oz said.

Vicky smirked. “You just don't want to hear when I have Scott over for the night.”

Oz blushed which made her laugh. The earlier tension was gone, but now Oz had to deal with his best friend's teasing.

“You're blushing! You so need to get laid.” Vicky said.

“Y- you're so blunt.” Oz stammered.

“Sorry. I'm just so excited that I don't have to wait until my mom is out of the house to invite Scott over. If we didn't have so much planned, we'd be having a sleepover right now.” Vicky said.

Oz was still blushing, looking at his hands. Vicky walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

“I hope I didn't upset you.” Vicky said.

“It's fine. I'm just... A little jealous?” Oz said.

“I'm sure you'll find someone soon! I mean, look at you! You're adorable!” Vicky said. “We should go clubbing again with Amira.”

“I don't know. It was a little intense.” Oz said. 

“Maybe you're right...” Vicky agreed, looking at the floor. 

“We're in college now.” Oz said. “I should be able to find someone.”

“Yeah. And you should try being a bit more bold.” Vicky said with a grin, slapping him on the back.

The blue girl left, leaving the fear elemental alone in his new room. Now that it was just him he was glad both the radio and the fan were on, keeping the room from being too eerily quiet. As Oz began the process of sorting his boxes he realized just how quiet it was. The noises from outside felt a world away. Maybe it was a bit creepy up here.

He made his bed, which was one of the things he had to get done for the night. The books could wait and he didn't have any place to put his clothes. Vicky wanted to go out and look for stuff tomorrow, which meant he could look for some drawers. Oz put the pillows on his bed and admired his hard work. It was cut short when a pronounced thud filled the room. He froze, eyes darting around the room, trying to find the cause of the sound. Nothing in front of him. Slowly he turned, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. 

Oz shook his head. He was freaking himself out. This was an old house with weird plumbing. Of course he was going to hear weird noises. What Vicky said must have messed with his head. How lame would that be, moving nearly everything up two flights of stairs only to chicken out before the first night. He's been up since six am and the sun was setting, his brain was probably just fried. Oz yawned, stretching his back until it cracked. He could finish putting his stuff away tomorrow.

Oz turned off the radio, and fished out an old but clean pair of boxers from his possessions. Looking at the window, Oz moved closer and closer to his door, until he couldn't see outside and was positive no one would be able to see him undress. He didn't want to flash any possible neighbors on his first night living here... Unless his neighbors were cute and single... No, that would be weird.

Oz froze, cardigan half unbuttoned. He turned his head, looking at the window. No one was there, he couldn't even see outside from this angle, which meant no one should be able to see him. He still felt it: the weight of someone's gaze. 

“I'm just tired.” Oz told himself.

Oz undressed, placing his cardigan on his desk chair. Hmm, he needed it close by in case he had to leave his room. He couldn't just walk around in his boxers like an animal. The whole time, he felt like someone was staring a hole into him. Even with the fan going, the room was still stuffy. It felt great just wearing a pair of boxers. 

Oz looked at his door, then down to a certain box. He opened it, and removed several books, setting them aside, revealing the treasure beneath... His stash of porno mags! Now this was the proper way to break in a new room! The past few days he'd been so busy he hadn't had the time or energy to rub one out.

The shadowman couldn't help the dopey expression that crossed his face as he looked over the cover of the top magazine as he carefully removed it from the box. This one was about busty girls, something he was quite passionate about. On the cover was a titillating picture of a demon woman, showing off her ample assets, kept decent only by a health amount of whip cream.

“Nice~”

A whisper caressed Oz's ear, barely audible over the fan, but to the self conscious young man it was like a police siren. He clutched the magazine to his chest, and spun on his heel, scanning the room for anyone. Had the radio turned on? Was there weird acoustics? Was there a secret passageway and one of his friends had decided to prank him by sneaking up behind him while he was thinking about jerking off? There was no one behind him. He stared into the shadows of his new bedroom, but saw nobody. 

Did he imagine it?

Oz breathed a sigh of relief, loosening his grip on his smut. Several condoms slid out, falling on the floor. Oh yeah, when he went to the club he had pocketed a few, thinking it could come in handy if he finally met someone who was DTF. He may be horny, but more than anything else he was cautious. 

Picking up the condoms, Oz put them and the magazine in the drawer of his desk. It was right next to his bed, in case there was ever a dick emergency. With how tried and worked up he was, Oz felt going right to bed was the best plan. That and he wanted to get up early so he could help Vicky with breakfast.

The light was turned off, and cautiously, Oz made his way to the bed. He slid under the sheets and laid down. From the window, the late August sky was a velvety blue, offering only a tiny bit of intrusive light into the room. It was so hot, even with the window opened and the fan on full blast. He kicked off the blanket, only the sheet covering him. Oz rolled over, trying to get comfortable on the new mattress. It was so firm, and creaked when he moved. Maybe he should just forget about getting up early, let Amira or Vicky drag him out of bed and drink some coffee on the drive to the second hand store.

Reaching down, Oz fondled himself through his boxers. He was on his side, facing the window, using his right hand. Maybe a little release wouldn't hurt. Did he have any tissues close by? This position was a little awkward for jerking himself but he'd finally gotten sort of comfortable. Not too mention he was a little chilly. Where was the blanket?

Oz's through of masturbation and other mundane topics was interrupted by a realization. It was cold! Five seconds ago he was practically melting. Something was against his back. Something cold and... So soft!

“Hey~” A feminine voice spoke right into his ear.

An icy hand touched his middle, and the soft pressure against his back was increasing. He froze, him body completely stiff when he realized what the soft thing was. Was this sleep paralysis? He'd never had it like this before, it had never felt so pleasant. 

“Wh- Who are you?” Oz asked.

“Me? You could say I'm your new roommate, or the previous tenant.” That voice, it was so hot, even if her touch was freezing.

Oz was quiet. He was scared, which was normal, but also horny, which was also normal. Maybe he had fallen asleep? Yeah, it could be a dream. Here's hoping it didn't turn into a nightmare.

“So what's your name?” Oz asked.

“You meet a real ghost and your first question is what's my name?” She teased, her legs brushing against his. “You haven't even told me your name.”

Ghost? The seller hadn't said anything about any ghosts. He supposed it was possible. Was that why the house was so cheap?

“My name is Oz.” He said.

“What a cute name. I'm Polina, but you can call me Polly.” She said back.

This was nice. Maybe it was just the nice part of the dream, before the jump scare. They would talk and snuggle, then she'd turn into a giant spider and tear his head off. Or he'd roll over and see she was a thousand year old soul-stealing hag with mouths where eyes should be. It was always such a pain when wet dreams turned into nightmares.

Taking a deep breath, Oz gathered his courage. He sat up, and looked down at the other side of his bed. In his mind, he recounted all of his previous nightmares, trying to guess which one would be there. Or maybe it would be something new. What Oz saw, was not a hideous creature from the depths of his mind which wanted to tear out his spine and strangle him with it, a giant spider, or his fifth grade teacher demanding to know where his report was.

It was a woman. Quite possibly the sexiest woman he had ever seen. She was on her side, her blue skin glowing faintly in the dark, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. The look in her eyes was one of mischief and playfulness, it was enough to make Oz blush. His gaze was pulled lower, to her ample bosom which was barely contained by the white tank top.

The sheets shifted, and Oz realized that he was getting hard. He covered himself with his hands, looking away from his visitor. There was a chance this was still a nightmare. Not the 'scary monster' kind but the 'naked in front of a bunch of people' type. 

“I'll just cut to the chase.” Polly said, the bed shifting slightly. “I've been in this room for a long time, all by myself. I want to have some fun.”

Oz looked over his shoulder, his heart pounding in his ears. Polly had sat up, and she was giving him a look no one had ever given him. A smoldering, primal sort of look, one that told him everything he needed to know. Maybe this was still a dream. It wasn't normal for hot chicks to just show up in your bed when you were feeling horny after all.

“Are you sure? There are other people in this house.” Oz said.

Even in his dreams, Oz knew he would never be anyone's first choice. His self pity was cut short when Polly moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Don't you want to have a little fun?” She asked, her chest pressing against his arm. 

Maybe this was a dream. Maybe this was just his mind's way of dealing with all his pent up sexual frustration and loneliness, along with the stress of moving into a new house. Maybe he should just stop asking questions and go with it!

“Miss Polly.” Oz said.

She perked up. “Yes?”

“May I touch your boobs?” Oz asked.

If it was a dream, he might as well enjoy it. That fact left him embolden, and maybe he was just horny, but he told himself he would deal with the possibility of this turning into a nightmare when it happened. Polly was just too hot, too perfect. The glint in her eyes and her smile were enough for him to risk it. 

“Ah yes. You seem like a breast man.” Polly said as Oz turned to face her.

She touched his arms, her fingers grasping his wrists and pulled his hands to her chest. As Oz's fingers sank into the soft, yielding flesh of her glorious tits, he felt like there was an explosion right in the part of his brain that made endorphins. They were so soft, softer than he ever dared to imagine. Oz was broken from his trance when Polly moaned. It was such a rich, delicious sound his gaze went from her chest to her face.

“That feels so good!” Polly sighed. “You've got great hands.”

“R- Really?” Oz stammered.

“Yeah. I've waited decades for this.” Polly said.

“But... Other people must have been in the house.” Oz said.

“Yeah, but I'm stuck up here. For the past few decades the old lady was the only one here. I'm drawn to a certain energy.” She explained. “The kind you're giving off like a radiator.”

It didn't take a genius to figure out she meant horny energy. Still, he felt a little sad. Oz's hands went to her shoulders, and he pulled her into a hug. 

“You were alone that long?” He asked, holding her against his chest.

“Yeah.”

“I'll keep you company. We can even do non sexual stuff too. If you want.” Oz said.

He felt pretty cool, just like a guy in a movie. Comforting someone who'd been alone, just like he would always wish someone else would for him. The manpain feels were interrupted by the fact that he was aware of Polly's soft chest against his. 

“That's a sweet offer.” Polly said, looking up at him.

Her gaze went downward, to his boxers which were pulled taught over his erection. Blush intensifying, Oz looked away. This was so confusing. He knew that getting a boner was good, at least in situations like this, but it still felt so embarrassing. Polly placed her hand on his leg, over the knee. Their gaze met, and she slowly reached up, until she was touching the hem of his boxers. Her hand went further, until it was on his dick, a shudder running through his body.

“Have you had sex before?” Polly asked. 

Oz gulped, his face going red. “N- No...”

“Don't look sad. That's fine.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. I get to deflower a total cutie.” Polly teased.

That didn't make his blush go away, but it did make him feel better. It also helped that she was gently rubbing him through his boxers, but it made it hard to sit still. He squirmed under her touch, panting slightly.

“Have you ever been kissed?” Polly asked, leaning in closer. 

Oz gave a small nod. “It was when I was a kid though.”

It was during a party when they were playing spin the bottle. He'd kissed Vicky, because she was cool and seemed like she would be a good wife in the future. That dream obviously hadn't become reality, he hadn't even been jealous when she started dating Scott. Or at least, he had only been envious of the fact she could get a date, but he was still happy for her because he wasn't a complete tool.

His thoughts were interrupted by Polly pressing herself against him, her lips caressing where his mouth would be. Polly was no longer fondling him, that arm was around his middle, while the other was on his face. Oz could feel the hunger, the need in her kiss, and wrapped his arms around her. The ghost girl felt warmer than before. No longer icy cold, just a little chilly. Oz moved his hand lower, over the swell of her curves. A moan escaped him as his fingers sank into the soft, supple curves of her rear.

“I'm glad you can appreciate a good ass as well.” Polly teased, breaking the kiss. 

“I appreciate a good anything.” Oz said, sounding like a complete dope.

He was so turned on, he needed her so badly. Oz could feel his face split, something it only did when he was hungry, or really horny. Polly's eyes widened briefly, taking in the sight of his mouth.

“I'm sorry if it's kind of gross.” Oz said, looking down.

“No. It's pretty sexy.” Polly told him.

Polly kissed him again, going harder this time, her tongue tracing along the opening on his mouth. Oz couldn't help himself. He kissed back just as hard, his tongue brushing against herself before entering her mouth. Before he could worry about going to far, Polly moaned in pleasure and gently sucked on his tongue. His heartbeat was increasing, it felt so good, just making out with her was absolutely incredible!

Breaking the kiss, Oz moved to her cheek, then her jawline. His kissed a trailed down to her neck, nuzzling and coaxing more moans from the ghost girl, who's skin felt much warmer. Polly pulled away, Oz could still see the look of hunger in her eyes and knew he hadn't done anything wrong. He must have done something right because Polly peeled off her top, exposing her large breasts to him. Heart pounding in his ears, Oz's brain was having a melt down, overwhelmed by the pair of milky mounds of perfection before him.

Polly grabbed him, and pressed his face against her chest, which he sank into contentedly. This was better than any fantasy or magazine. The sensation of her skin, her clean yet earthy scent. Polly held onto him, and flopped down on the bead, Oz on top of her. 

“You're amazing!” Oz gasped.

He couldn't help nuzzling her breasts, they were just so soft, but he realized it wasn't doing too much for her. His mouth found her nipple, the left one, and he went to work pleasuring her. Another one of those delicious moans escaped Polly's lips. 

Oz rose for air, and looked down at Polly. The only thing keeping her covered was a pair of black shorts. They were very nice shorts, tight and showing off her sexy legs, but they needed to come off. Oz undid the button and zipper, and slid them off, revealing a very sexy pair of red panties. They also came off. He was silent, admiring her nude form.

“Wow.” was all the shadow man could manage.

“Ready?” Polly asked, giving him a wink.

“Y- Yeah!” 

With an effort, Oz pulled down his shorts, exposing his dick. Polly propped herself on her shoulders, getting a look at him. Oz couldn't help but blush. It was so boring, kind of on the small side, with nothing interesting. No barbs or tentacles, just five inches.

“Y- You don't want to stop?” Oz asked, worry was trying to seep into his hormone addled brain.

“Hell no! Stick it in!” Polly cheered.

“Wait!” 

Maybe it was good he worried, because Oz just remembered something important. He moved on top of Polly, kissing her deeply, then pulled open his drawer. Oz grabbed a condom, and slipped it on. Polly watched him, head cocked.

“Ummm... I'm a ghost. You can't knock up a ghost. Or get STDs from one.” Polly said dubiously. 

Oz blushed. “I j- just want to be careful.”

Polly gave him a wink, which seemed to lift a weight off his shoulders. He hadn't blown it! They were going to fuck! Leaning over her, Oz held his dick, pressing it against Polly's folds. He looked at her face, her smile was calm, comfortable.

“Keep going.” She encouraged.

Oz shut his eyes, taking his hand off his dick, and pressing it against the bed, steadying himself. He grit his teeth and thrusted his hips forward. It was easy, smooth, and very wet, he could feel that even through the rubber. It felt, so good. Oz opened an eye, looking down at Polly. Her lips were parted, her eyes closed. Oz didn't realize how long he was staring at her, because Polly rolled her hips against him.

“Come on!” Polly cried.

“S- Sorry!” Oz gasped.

He thrust into her, watching her face. It felt good for him, well that was a massive understatement, but he needed to make sure she was having a good time. He varied his speed, and the angle he entered, certain actions making her cry out with pleasure. 

Oz wanted to apologize for not being huge, and not being experienced but his fears and anxieties were melting away. With each thrust, and every sound she made he felt better and better. He was here with this bombshell making her writhe under him with pleasure. Oz kissed her, then kissed her again and again. His thrusts were speeding up and he was aware that he was fucking her with enough force that the bed was knocking against the wall.

It was Oz's turn to cry out when Polly wrapped her legs around him, her thick thighs pressed against his hips, keeping him close against her. It felt so good, he was worried he would cum right there.

“I want to see you cum!” Oz gasped.

“Keep going! Right there!” Polly urged.

Oz kissed her again. His brain felt like it was melting, forming words was nearly impossible. There was no way he could make her cum with dirty talk. Instead he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and nibbling the sensitive flesh. 

Polly's intimacy was getting hotter and hotter, and her thighs were beginning to shake. Despite the burning in his legs, Oz thrust faster, making Polly cry out. Polly's cries were coming fast and faster until she couldn't take it anymore. Under him, Polly climaxed, her back arching, her trembling thighs tightened around him. The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt, physically or emotionally. Her body, her cry, her scent, the way her hot intimacy had tightened around him, it was all too much for the young shadow man. Oz gave a few more thrusts before reaching his own peak. His brain going blank for a full ten seconds before he collapsed on top of her. 

“Wow!” Polly sighed.

“That was amazing.” Oz sighed.

Oz rolled off of her, even though his brain felt like it was full of fluff he didn't want to squish her. As his body cooled down, he realized he still had the condom on. Sitting up, Oz carefully removed it, and tossed it into the wastebasket. He snuggled against Polly, his face going to her neck. She placed a kiss on his forehead, and he shut his eyes. His mouth was sealed up, and he felt so tired.

“Hey Polly?” He whispered.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think you could be my girlfriend?”

Oz never got an answer. Whether it was because he fell asleep, he might never know... When Oz woke up, he was in his bed, alone. The shadowman rolled over, looking at his window. The gentle light of dawn came through the window, and he was amazing to realize that felt pretty good. He must of slept really well. Well that had to be the most intense dream he'd ever had. At least, the most intense dream that wasn't a nightmare. 

He got up, got dressed, and headed down stairs. When he reached the second flight of stairs, the one leading to the kitchen, Oz was hit by the smell of breakfast. Pancakes and bacon! 

“Oz? You're up early.” Vicky said, looking up from the stove.

“Yeah. I slept really good. Need any help?” 

“You can make the coffee if you want. Vicky said, flipping a pancake. 

Oz did so, using the coffee maker. Amira had brought it, saying they should only have one coffee maker, and her's was the biggest. Lord knows a bunch of college kids are going to be needing a lot of coffee. Oz sat down at the table, the coffee dripping into the pot.

“You look pretty happy this morning.” Vicky said. 

“Really? I guess I had a really good dream.” Oz said.

Before he could elaborate, a stomping alerted them to someone else coming down the stairs. Amira appeared in the doorway, dark circles under her eyes, and a scowl on her face.

“Morning Amira!” Vicky said. 

Amira mumbled something, and grabbed the coffee pot, which was only a quarter full, and still dripping. As coffee landed on the heating element, hissing as it evaporated, Amira poured the contents of the coffee pot straight into her mouth. She put the pot back in the coffee maker, and pulled out a chair, sitting down at the table. 

“Didn't sleep well?” Vicky asked.

“That asshole woke me up in the middle of the night.” Amira said, stabbing a finger at Oz.

“Me?” Oz asked.

“Were you watching porn with the sound up?” Amira snapped. “Or just jerking off while role-playing?”

Oz was blushing. “I- I don't know what you're talking about?”

“I didn't know you could do that with your voice. Did you sneak someone over?” Amira said, her voice becoming a little less harsh. 

“Ohhh?” Vicky said, turning off the stove. “Did you?”

Had his dream actually been reality? Oz got to his feet and ran upstairs, ignoring the girl's protests. He reached his bedroom, mind racing. Could he find her? If he asked her to come out, would she? Or would he have to find some other proof. Though if he did, then what would he tell his roommates?

“Polly?” He gasped, opening the door. “Are you.... Here?”

The room was quiet, only the fan still going. He switched it off, since he wouldn't be in his room most of the day anyways. 

“Are you real? It wasn't a dream, was it?” Oz asked, his voice growing more and more worried.

He moved closer to the bed, and noticed something. On the right side, the side furthest from the window, the side he didn't sleep on, there was an indentation in the blanket. It was slight, but it definitely looked like someone had been laying there... Or was still laying there. It was also a little colder by the bed.

“I- I hope I didn't wake you.” Oz said.

It felt pretty weird, talking to nothing. Polly did say that she needed energy, a 'certain kind of energy' and he was definitely spent in that department. Maybe she could still hear him at least.

“I had a great time last night.” Oz said. “But maybe next time we could be a little quieter?”

Oz got to his feet. He could figure this out some other time, since he'd have plenty of energy for her later. He didn't know what he would tell his roommates though. Maybe he could get Amira a present to make up for how loud he was. Oz walked to the door, but stopped, turning back to the bed.

“I'll see you later, Polly”


End file.
